Is the Order a Rabbit?? ~Dear My Sister~
Dear My Sister is a special episode of the Is the Order a Rabbit? anime series which covers Chapter 4, 5 and 6 of the 5th volume and a little bit from the last chapter of the 6th volume. from the Is the Order a Rabbit? manga series. The episode premiered on November 11, 2017 and the BD&DVD release was on the 30th March 2018. Synopsis Cocoa visits her family, in the mountains, after quite some time again after her sister Mocha wrote her, through a letter, to come back soon. Her friends will have to spend a week in the town without her, while Cocoa has time with her family that she hasn't seen for a long time. But Chino, Cocoa's self proclaimed little sister, wants to go watch, with Cocoa and all her friends, the fireworks in the fireworks festival, which is coming up in less than a week. Cocoa decides to return early as she misses them all, but will she arrive in time for the climax of the festival? Summary Cocoa leaves town to visit her family for a week and worries about being separated from the others. She settles in back home readily, and back at Rabbit House, Chino finds it difficult to adjust to life in Cocoa’s absence, making a large number of iced cocoas. When Megu and Maya come to visit, Rize decides to put Chino, Maya and Megu to work cleaning Rabbit House up. Chino recalls how she first met Rize: although she was initially intimidated by Rize’s disciplined, serious demeanour, Chino eventually warmed up to Rize as a reliable employee and friend. Back in the present, the girls finish cleaning up Rabbit House, and Rize gives them schedules to keep busy. After shopping, Chiya and Sharo run into Rize, who is feeling a little down about being too hard on Maya and Megu. The next day, things become lively for Chino once again when Maya, Megu, Chiya and Sharo drop by to visit; when Chino tells the story of how Rize hand-made her stuffed rabbit, the others ask Rize for their own, and embarrassed, Rize expresses that she wants Cocoa back. Chino later asks the others if they’re interested in visiting the local summer festival to watch the fireworks with her, and gets an overwhelmingly positive response. Back home, Cocoa helps Mocha and their mother out with the day-to-day operations of a bakery. With things going smoothly, Mocha and Cocoa set off to make a delivery in town. Mocha reveals that she has a moped license, upstaging Cocoa, and the two head into town together. The two sisters take time to catch up with one another, and it turns out that Cocoa’s having difficulty picking a career out. After teasing Cocoa, Mocha finds Cocoa giving her the cold shoulder, but this does not last long: the breakfast rush has begun. When their mother takes off for a local clinic get her wrist checked out, Mocha and Cocoa manage to keep things in check. That evening, the family look over the photos that Cocoa’s sent. At Rabbit House, Chiya reveals that she’s brought yukata for everyone ahead of the summer festival, and it turns out that Rize ended up making stuffed rabbits for everyone. A week passes in no time at all, and on the day she’s set to head back, she nearly oversleeps. On her way back to the bus station, Cocoa declares her intention to work in a career that lets her bring happiness to others. Cocoa arrives back in town by evening, reading one of Aoyama’s books. Chino and the others change into their yukata and head to the festival, where they partake in the various games and food stalls. Maya wonders how they’ll see the fireworks, and Chiya remarks that she knows a place. Cocoa makes it just as the fireworks begin, surprising everyone, and the girls enjoy the performance together. Cocoa is glad that she was able to make it in time and after she takes a photograph of everyone, Chino welcomes Cocoa back. In the post-credits scene, Chino gives Cocoa her very own hand-made stuffed rabbit that Rize had made. Source | Summary by infinitezenith Characters By order of appearances. *Chiya Ujimatsu *Syaro Kirima *Tippy *Chino Kafū *Rize Tedeza *Cocoa Hoto *Maya Jōga *Megumi Natsu *"Blue Mountain" Aoyama *Rin Mate *Mocha Hoto *Cocoa's Mother *Rize's Father *Takahiro Kafū Gallery Is the Order a Rabbit? Special Episode: ~Dear My Sister~/Gallery Promotional Video Teaser= |-| PV= |-| Trivia * The OVA cut the manuscript and homework scene out. In the manga, Cocoa arrived earlier for the fireworks festival but then realized she hadn't done her homework, as she does it Aoyama, whose deadline for her manuscript is today, and Chiya, who also hasn't done her homework, joins her. In order to help them, Rize dresses herself as a cheerleader to morally support Aoyama on her manuscript, while Chino acts and dresses like a teacher to help out Cocoa and Chiya with their homework. * The bus, Cocoa took has the number plate: "38151521". And this number is in fact the telephone number for the Manga Time Magazine (03-'''3815-1521')'', where Gochiusa and all the Kirara series' are published. Another nice little thing about this number is that it's a prime number, and it has been mentioned multiple times already that Cocoa loves them. * In the initial release it sold around 18.000 times, with this topping each BD&DVD sale of Gochiusa S1 and Gochiusa S2. It continues to prove that it is one of the few anime to consistently top the sales of their previous seasons. * The Hoto family hometown are referenced from a real-life location called Èze in France. * Contrary to popular misconception, ~Dear My Sister~ is a special episode, not an OVA. Category:Anime Category:Dear My Sister Category:Special content